Fearless
by TheRottenJas
Summary: Ginny finally convinces Hermione to go a club with her along with Lavender and Parvati. This club is wizards only. Who will they run into there? Will this be Ginny's long awaited Girl's Night Out? A bit of Blinny with Hints at Dramione and Lavender and Seamus plus Parvati and Dean. AU! Set 2 years after the war. A very funny and cute one-shot!


**A/N: So this is mainly Blinny with hint of Dramione and Lavender/Seamus! I actually really like writing this story! So Please Review and Favorite! **

**Written For:**

**This Means War Competition **

**-Prompt: Girl's Night out Length: 1000-1500**

**The Card Will Tell Your Fate Challenge **

**-Card: Three of Spades Character: Ginny Weasley Quote:"Don't promise the moon and the stars, just promise me you'll stand under them with me." Genre: Romance Title: Fearless**

'**I Ship It' Challenge**

**-Blaise and Ginny:Blinny**

"Hermione!" whined the red-haired girl frustrated at the brunette.

"Yes?" asked Hermione rolling her eyes.

"You have to go out with us! Tonight!" Ginny said in a louder voice

"No, I don't really see the point," answered Hermione.

"You haven't been out since the War ended! That's was two years ago!" said Ginny placing her hands on her hips.

Hermione scrunched up her face, "It's not my fault. I was really focused on my school work in the repeat of Seventh Year, and now I have a job."

"That's no excuse!" said Ginny crossing her arms, "You're right it isn't your fault. I'm sorry that Ron and you didn't work out. However, that is no reason at all to stop dating."

"Look, Gin' would it help if I went out with you tomorrow?" said Hermione exhausted. This was not the first time they've had this conversation.

"Nope!" said Ginny, "Today, Tonight!"

"Fine, but I'm sort of useless at dressing up," said Hermione reluctantly.

"Leave that all to me," Ginny smirked.

In a matter of time, Ginny had selected a red dress that hugged Hermione's curves, and an emerald dress that went with Ginny's hair. Ginny had to be extra careful in selecting clothes because of her famous weasley hair. It was quite a pain.

"I don't know about this," Hermione said nervously .

"Oh, don't worry. I've brought reinforcements," said Ginny opening the door at the exact time Lavender, and Parvati walked in.

"Oh, no," muttered Hermione as Lavender and Parvati approached her with hair products and hair equipment in their hands wearing matching grins.

After a while of fixing and dressing up, the four girls, or young women, were ready to head out into the world, or a club, that is.

"Okay, girls. This night is our night," said Ginny making a speech before they apparated, "We have absolutely nothing to fear because we are drop dead gorgeous! Now, I want each of us to get out of there with a date secured! Got it?"

"YES!" said Lavender and Parvati pumped up.

"Do you always make a speech before you guys go out?" asked Hermione smiling softly.

"Of course," said Ginny," This is how we get motivated! Now, Hermione I know this is going to be new to you, but you have to try to get a date. That is, if you don't want me badgering you for the rest of your life."

"You sure know how to convince someone," said Hermione sarcastically smiling wider now.

"Let's go!"

They had chosen to go to this all-wizards club that had opened up in the muggle streets of London. It was called Tout Simplement Magique which translated to Simply Magic. Most muggles thought it was an all VIP club or a club that only let certain people in. Now it was at this location that Ginny, Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati apparated at.

"An all Wizard club?" asked Hermione as they stood at the back entrance.

"Yep," said Ginny as they headed towards the front.

"Do we have to wait in line?' asked Hermione glancing at the particular long line.

"Of course not," Parvati waved off, "The line is for muggles, so it doesn't look suspicious. But some witches and wizards do stand in line occasionally."

The Bouncer prepared to size them up as they approached the door.

"Identification?" said the Bouncer whose name tag read Sam Michaels.

"I'm Lavender Brown, this is Parvati Patil, Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger," said Lavender smiling.

"Wow," whispered Sam, "This is so cool! It's not every day where I met War Heroines!"

"Thanks, " said Lavender," Now are we allowed in?"

"Yup, go right ahead ladies!" he said unclasping the red rope for them.

"Well, that was surprisingly easy," remarked Hermione as they entered.

"We are War Heroines," said Parvati shrugging, "You gals, can stay here and chat about it, but I'm off to find a date."

"Parvati," said Ginny pouting slightly, "Good Luck!"

Hermione, Ginny, and Lavender made their way to the bar instead.

"Hello, lovelies," said the bartender whooshing over to where they sat, "Anything I can get for you?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind you," said Lavender smiling.

"Ah, I'd love to," he winked, "But is there anything drinkable maybe?"

"Okay then perhaps three Rums and Cokes?" said Lavender pouting.

"Good," said the Bartender before whooshing away.

"Did you just hit on the Bartender?" said Hermione mystified.

"Yup," said Lavender smirking, "Sometimes I get it fo free."

"Oh," said Hermione wondering what else was there to know about being at a club.

"Here, you go ladies," said the Bartender approaching, "These are on the house by those gentleman over there."

Lavender quickly looked preparing to wave back until she saw who it was, "Gosh darnit, Finnegan!"

"Seamus?" said Hermione looking. Sure enough Seamus Finnegan was sitting at a table with none other than Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini.

"I swear Seamus has been trying to ask me out for the last week!" said Lavender irritated,

"Why?" asked Ginny curiously.

"Oh, I don't know!" said Lavender frowning,

"Let's find out!" Ginny said as she headed over there.

"Ginny!" replied Lavender but she reluctantly followed. Hermione just followed confusion written all over her face.

"Hello, boys," said Ginny sliding in.

"Weaslette," replied Draco.

"Ginny," said Seamus smiling.

"Ginny?" said Blaise arching a brow smiling rather coyly.

"I just wanted to say thanks for the drinks," Ginny stated as her friends approached.

"Lavender," said Seamus in a lower voice, "Finally accepting?"

"Hmph," was all Lavender said as she sat.

"Hello, Draco, Blaise, and Seamus," said Hermione friendly enough.

"Wow, what's this?" asked Blaise faking shock, "You don't ever go out of your office, Hermione!"

"Ginny took me out," said Hermione.

"She did, did she?" said Blaise looking at Ginny with more interest.

Ginny felt heat rush up to cheeks so she replied hastily, "It was about time!"

"Yes it was, Granger," said Draco smirking at her, "I was beginning to think you were an office rat."

"Some of us actually care about work, Malfoy," replied Hermione narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, are you implying I don't?" stated Malfoy still smirking.

"Well-" began Hermione before Ginny cut her off.

"Oh!" she said rather loudly, "I just remembered silly me! Hermione wanted to come over here to ask Malfoy to dance, and Lavender to Seamus!"

"Really?" said Seamus grinning before standing up and dragging Lavender to the dance floor.

"You so forward Granger, but I'll accept it," said Draco standing and picking up a flustered Hermione.

Only Blaise and Ginny remained at the table.

"Were you not here to ask me to dance?" said Blaise smirking at her.

"As if, Zabini," commented Ginny rolling her eyes, "Lavender was going to say yes anyway. Well everyone could see the sexual tension radiating off Hermione and Draco. I just sped things up a little."

"Very Slytherin of you," said Blaise giving her a knowing smile.

"Well, I try," sarcastically replied Ginny.

"Now how about you and I go to this Dance Floor?" said Blaise motioning to the crowd dancing.

"Sorry," said Ginny shrugging her shoulders and smiling, "I only dance with guys that impress me."

"Oh, is that how you roll, Weasley," said Blaise then grinned, "I must have had some Felix Felicis because I think I'm about to get lucky."

Ginny nearly spilled her Rum and Coke out before laughing, "Is that what you call impress?"

"You must be my horcrux because you complete me," continued Blaise grinning widely.

"Blaise," said Ginny nearly crying, "Is that how you pick up girls?"

"Without you I feel like I'm in Azkaban and the dementors are sucking my soul," Blaise said as he grabbed her hand and smirked.

"You're so embarrassing!" cried Ginny as she blushed.

"I promise you the moon and stars if you'll say yes to me," said Blaise staring deep into her eyes.

Ginny blushed even harder that her cheeks were about the same hue as her hair, "Don't promise me the moon and the stars, just promise you will stand with me under them."

Blaise stared at her incredulously before he laughed wiping away some tears, "Now, who's embarrassing?"

"Oh shut it, Zabini!" said Ginny standing, "Now are we dancing or what?"

Blaise laughed as he let himself be escorted on the dance floor by Ginny Weasley. She was considered hard to get, and frighteningly scary. Ginny was a mixture of emotions just waiting to burst, and Blaise knew he had certainly been lucky when he met her tonight.

Ginny smiled as she saw Draco and Hermione laughing together as well as Lavender and Seamus, and she could see Parvati with Dean at a table. Ginny prided herself in the fact that she made them get the courage to come out. She was fearless of course but she liked giving the others motivation. She then turned to Blaise and smiled as they danced together. Yes, this was certainly the Best Girl's Night out yet.


End file.
